The present invention relates to an electrical outlet cover plate with removable cover caps that attach to the cover plate in order to cover electrical sockets provided on an electrical outlet and to prevent unwanted access to the electrical socket. Different devices have been created for preventing children from inserting objects into electrical sockets of electrical outlets and thus being electrocuted. Still other devices for addressing this problem are specially designed electrical outlets or electrical sockets. However, these require replacement of the electrical outlet which can be expensive. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a cover plate that fits over a standard electrical outlet and is provided with child proof removable caps that cover the electrical sockets. This device is economical, easily installed and effective in preventing access by children to the electrical sockets while allowing an adult to easily remove one or more of the caps to obtain access to the socket.